


A Tent for Four

by MercurialMind



Series: In Her Heart [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Everyone is used to sleeping in two man tents, so what happens when there is no such available and the party has to share one large tent together?It's all about underwear.





	A Tent for Four

**Author's Note:**

> Since most of the Dragon age fandom seems to have unanimously decided that in Thedas, people sleep in two man tents, I of course had to write a fic about a four man tent :D

“We know this is unusual, and we know you are used to having two man tents, but we are out of them. You will all have to share one large tent.”

Cassandra, Dorian, Sera and Joan looked at each other.

“Don’t tell me there is only one bedroll and we’re all going to share it and huddle for warmth”, Dorian told to the scout. “Cuddling with three women was not in my evening schedule.”

“Or we just got the wrong parts for ya”, Sera smirked.

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. “I suppose that will have to do”, she said to the scout and grabbed one corner of the canvas.

“I think we will manage”, said Joan and grabbed another corner. “Come on, help us.”

When the scouts had gone to take care of the food crates, Dorian and Sera looked at each other.

“Not sure I want to sleep in the same tent with those two”, Sera said, gesturing at Joan and Cassandra. “You know…her thing doing things with  _her_  thing…”

“If Cassandra is as passionate under the sheets as on the battlefield, we will not be sleeping tonight”, Dorian said, looking thinkful, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

Cassandra turned to look at them. “I think I am quite capable of keeping my passion in my pants for a night”, she said, rolling her eyes.

“But you wear no pants!” Sera snickered. “…or undies, whatever, right?”

“Sometimes she does”, Joan corrected smirking.

“You will not go there!” Cassandra commanded, though there was some laughter in her voice.

“Oh yeah, she will!” Sera snickered.

“Your endless interest in Cassandra’s underwear is rather peculiar,” Dorian chuckled. “Planning on joining in for the fun?”

“Now that you mention…”, Sera began.

“Who said there will be any  _fun_  happening?” Cassandra interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her.

Joan shrugged. “We’ve been on the road for a while…”

Cassandra glared at her. There was a moment of silence while they started building the tent together. Even though, the tent was bigger this time, they had built so many until then that it took them no time.

“I don’t know if it's a good idea though”, Sera said.

“What isn’t?” Joan asked.

“You know”, Sera smirked. “It's quite warm and it'll be even warmer in the tent.”

“Are you truly still continuing this?” Cassandra asked.

“That hasn’t stopped them before”, Dorian quipped.

“Dear Maker,” Cassandra grunted. “How long are you planning on keeping this up?”

“You haven’t still told what color they are”, Sera said.

“What are?”

“Your smalls?”

“Seriously?” Cassandra asked. They had finished building the tent, and she walked away, waving her hand. “I will be sleeping outside”, she stated.

“Cass!” Joan yelled after her, but Cassandra did not turn.

* * *

And there was no changing Cassandra’s mind, once she had decided something. Thus, she did sleep outside. Still, Joan knew her well enough to tell that Cassandra was not upset. The warrior had humor enough to play that game.

In the middle of the night, Joan woke up to a whisper in her ear. Cassandra had crawled into the tent and she pulled her up as soon as she opened her eyes.

“What are you…?” Joan slurred. She looked around and saw Sera was snoring. Dorian seemed to be deep in his sleep as well.

Cassandra pulled her from the arm and out of the tent, silently like a cat. An Inquisition soldier was snoozing at the campfire when they sneaked behind the tent and towards the border of the forest.

When they were finally hidden by the shrubs and branches, Cassandra pushed Joan against a tree, pressing a searing kiss on her lips, her thigh slipping between Joan’s. Joan stumbled, and she withdrew from the kiss, raising an eyebrow at Cassandra.

“Here?” was the only word she succeeded to say. She looked at the taller woman towering over her, and something in Cassandra’s expression caused a warm twist in her lower belly.

“Here”, Cassandra stated. “I thought you said, we’ve been on the road for too long?” Even though, she did not smile, Joan could hear it in her voice.

Joan looked around. They were far enough from the camp. It was also quite dark, and they were well hidden by the trees so that no one could see them. Thus, she pulled Cassandra down from her collar to another kiss. It was longer this time, headier, quickly growing eager.

They had not been able to indulge with such activities since some time. Thus, it did not take long before their hands wandered under the garments, caressing heated skin. Quickly, they were undoing the ties of each other’s shirts and breeches, seeking for more skin to skin contact. Soon, Cassandra’s back was pressed against the tree, Joan’s tongue tracing down her taut stomach.

* * *

Joan woke up to sounds of Dorian packing his belongings. Cassandra was curled up at her side, her arm wrapped around Joan’s waist.

Suddenly, Sera opened the slit of the tent, pushing her head inside. “You know, I was taking a piss and I found… _this_ ”, she said, pushing her hand inside. There was a piece of clothing hanging from her fingers, and it took only a second for Joan to recognize it.

Cassandra had opened her eyes and she looked at Joan with a smile tugging at her lips. Dorian looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, you didn’t…?” he chuckled, and turned to look at Sera who was smirking now.

“They did”, Sera nodded and threw the smallclothes at the women.

“Perhaps they are one of our scouts?” Cassandra told smiling, peering at the smallclothes on the bedroll.

“Yeah, and druffalos fly”, Sera snickered. “By the way, Inky…”

“Yeah?”

“She’s a keeper”, she smiled, giving thumbs up before leaving the tent.


End file.
